realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Elemental inventive
Description: The gnomes are not known to be great fighters. They are, however, very clever and inventive, particularly where the use of elemental magic is concerned. The gnomes put together a project to select the best and brightest of their own fighting ranks implant them with a variety of elemental grafts and train them to use these new abilities in frightening and devastating ways. This project, called the Elemental Inventives, met with significant success, but the cost of the grafts and the training required to use them properly kept the numbers small. Role: Elemental Inventive are specialists, usually fighters, rogues and cavaliers, selected because of their aptitude to use elemental grafts in effective and surprising ways. Elemental Inventive are intelligent, adaptable and use to being in the thick of the front, while keeping enough tricks up their 'sleeves' to put the opposition on their toes. Alignment: Elemental Inventive can be of any alignment, but given the reliance on other spellcasters to create their necessary elemental grafts, it is common for them to be lawful. Hit Dice: d8 Requirements: To qualify to become an Elemental Inventive, a character must fulfill all the following criteria. Base Attack Bonus: +5 Skills: Knowledge (arcana) 5 ranks, Knowledge (planes) 5 ranks Special: Must have at least one outsider implant with an elemental type (air, earth, fire or water), speak a elemental language (Aquan, Auran, Ignan or Terran) that matches the elemental type of an attached outsider implant. Class Skills: The Elemental Inventive's class skills (and the key abilities for each skill) are Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Intimidate (Chr), Knowledge (arcana) (Int), Knowledge (planes) (Int), Profession (Wis), Survival (Wis) and Swim (Str) Skill Points at Each Level: 2 + Int modifier. Table: The Elemental Inventive Level Base Attack Bonus Fort Save Ref Save Will Save Special 1st +0 +1 +0 +0 Elemental Flesh, Elemental Synergy 2nd +1 +1 +1 +1 Uncanny Dodge 3rd +2 +2 +1 +1 Elemental Flesh 4th +3 +2 +1 +1 Elemental Synergy 5th +3 +3 +2 +2 Elemental Flesh 6th +4 +3 +2 +2 Elemental Merging 7th +5 +4 +2 +2 Elemental Flesh, Elemental Synergy 8th +6 +4 +3 +3 Improved Uncanny Dodge 9th +6 +5 +3 +3 Elemental Flesh 10th +7 +5 +3 +3 Elemental Merging, Elemental Synergy Class Features: All of the following are class features of the Elemental Inventive prestige class. Weapons and Armor Proficiency: Elemental Inventive do not gain any new proficiencies with weapons or armor. *Elemental Flesh (Su): Starting at 1st level, you increase the limit on implantation points by 1, but only for the purposes of outsider implants with an elemental descriptor (air, earth, fire or water). You can choose to apply this to either your Constitution or your Intelligence, but once the choice has been made, it cannot be changed. At 3rd level, and every odd level thereafter, this increases by 1 point to a maximum of 5 points at 9th level. At 5th level and again at 9th level, choose one internal slot. You can fit one additional implant into that internal slot. *Elemental Synergy (Su): At 1st level, and again at 4th, 7th and 10th level, the Elemental Inventive chooses one elemental type (air, earth, fire or water). He is then able to have any attached outsider implant that he has of the chosen elemental type ignore the fact that he has any other attached implants that might otherwise limit the selected type's usefulness. Thus, if he has a both fire and water based outsider implants attached and selects the water subtype, the water based outsider implants he has ignore the fact that he has any fire based outsider implants attached for the purposes of determining what powers the water based outsider implants provide. *Elemental Merging (Su): At 6th level, you able to transform yourself into an elemental as an immediate action that does not provoke, as per Elemental Body II, but only of the elements selected by your Elemental Synergy class feature. At 10th level, this improves to act as Elemental Body IV. While using this class feature, no implants or other attached items function unless specified otherwise. This ability can be used for a total number of rounds per day equal to twice your Elemental Scion class level. Returning to your normal form is a free action. *Uncanny Dodge: At 2nd level, the Elemental Inventive gains the uncanny dodge class feature, as per the barbarian class feature of the same name. *Improved Uncanny Dodge: At 8th level, the Elemental Inventive gains the improved uncanny dodge class feature, as per the barbarian class feature of the same name. Use the elemental scions class for determining if a rogue is still able to flank him. Category:Prestige classes